World lecture tour
The world lecture tour was a turning point in the career of Henry Walton Jones, Senior, beginning in 1908 and lasting till 1910. During his travels, Professor Jones visited several universities through the world where he lectured on his specialty, medieval literature. His wife Anna and only son Henry Jones, Jr. accompanied him. .]] For the young Jones, the journey was of special significance because it was the first time he left his hometown in Princeton for a significant length of time; his first contact with other countries and cultures; his first experience with ancient ruins and artifacts; and his first meeting with several important figures of the time. Strict teacher Helen Seymour was charged with the task to educate Henry Jr. during the long journey. During the tour, the Jones family also visited several friends of Professor Jones, and experienced several detours and delays due to illness of various family members and the occasional misadventure of the younger Jones. For Henry, the tour was one of the obligations that prevented him from pursuing his life-long quest, to discover the Holy Grail for six years. It wasn't until 1912 until he finally resumed his research.Grail Diary, "February 22 1912, Las Mesas, Colorado" Entry Known itinerary 1908 * Departure from Princeton, New Jersey, USA * New York City, USA * London, England * Oxford, England (the hiring of Helen Seymour) * Alexandria, Egypt * Cairo, Egypt * Tangiers, Morocco * Marrakech, Morocco * Richard Medlicot's coffee plantation, British East Africa * Kirinyaga, British East Africa 1909 * Nice, France * Paris, France * Vienna, Austria-Hungary * Florence/Rome, Italy *Paris, France 1910 *Murmansk, Russia *Saint Petersburg, Russia * Kuntsevo area, Russia * Athens, Greece * Kalambaka, Greece * Agra, India * Benares, India * Peking, China * Shanghai, China Behind the scenes The original series dated the British East Africa episode in September 1909. However, it was later released as part of Passion for Life paired with (and anteceding) Paris, September 1908, and the newly included joining segment implicated that the family moved from East Africa to Nice by boat and then took a train to Paris. Thus, in the new continuity the vacation in East Africa would take place in the summer between the Moroccan adventure and the stance in Paris. The revised timeline would also seem to suggest that at least Indiana Jones returned to New Jersey during the lecture tour as he tells Tolstoy that he last saw his dog, Indiana, a year before. The Russian segment of Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father was intended to be set in 1909 but The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones re-edit moved it to 1910. Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide states that Miss Seymour got to fulfil her desire to see the gardens of Kyoto, suggesting that the tour reached Japan as intended in the canceled "Tokyo, April 1910" episode. Appearances * My First Adventure *''The Valley of the Kings'' * The Perils of Cupid * Passion for Life *''Masters of the Louvre'' * The Perils of Cupid * * * Passion for Life *''African Safari'' * * Travels with Father * Journey of Radiance * Journey of Radiance *''Behind the Great Wall'' *''Indy in China: The Runaway Adventure'' * *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' * Treasure of the Peacock's Eye Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references Category:Events